Daisy the Mermaid
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Who are you? What are you?" Frodo asked, spotting her scaly green tail. He smiled for a moment, before her tail splashed the water, sending droplets of water in his direction. "Hey! Stop that!" The creature giggled. Why must she giggle at him? "I am a mermaid. My name is Daisy Gamgee." Daisy smiled back.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

*.*.*

This fanfic came out from my Plot Generated Summaries. Enjoy. :)

The music that also helped inspire this fanfic was from NBC's Peter Pan Live! song, "Only Pretend", due to the mermaids appearing in the song. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins sat under a tree, enjoying the cool shade and the wind coming off of Bywater Pool. He hadn't been here that long, and yet he wanted to enjoy this moment. It was what he knew best.

Frodo, in this case, was a very perky chap. Perky because the lazy spring afternoon gave him comfort. He had bright blue eyes that nearly matched the sky. His soft, curly brown hair moved with the wind, as did the brown hair on the tops of his feet. Some said his fair features made him almost elven, even though he was tall, due to his Fallohide blood from his mother's side.

Today, he simply wore a white dress shirt, beige suspenders, and a pair of velvet knee-breeches. He wasn't in the mood to wear his waistcoat, vest, or jacket today, due to the heat. So, this would have to do.

 _Splash!_

Frodo scrambled towards the shore, checking to see what made that big splash. He looked again as a feminine beauty with curly brunette hair and emerald green eyes poked her head out of the water. She looked friendly.

"Who are you? What are you?" Frodo asked, spotting her scaly green tail. He smiled for a moment, before her tail splashed the water, sending droplets of water in his direction. "Hey! Stop that!"

The creature giggled. Why must she giggle at him?

"I am a mermaid. My name is Daisy Gamgee." Daisy smiled back. "And you are an interesting hobbit."

"I am?" Frodo asked, curious. "Well, that's nice!"

"It is," Daisy smirked in intrigue. "I'm sure someone as brave as you would like to join me." She rubbed one of his suspenders, nearly pulling him towards the water.

"Wait." That stopped her. Frodo tried again, "My name is Frodo. Frodo Baggins. I'm sure," he gulped, "you would like to come with me… on land. That won't trouble you, miss."

"Please, call me Daisy," Daisy raised her eyebrows. Frodo couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. She was so beautiful. So kind and gentle. His heart raced inside his chest. Oh, how he wanted to come to her world.

"Hey!" a shapeshifting creature interrupted them. It didn't slow Frodo's fluttering heart. "She's dangerous! Why don't you kill her?"

"Oh, don't listen to her," Daisy said in alarm, getting Frodo's attention. "She doesn't understand mermaids."

"Well, unless you want to kiss him, then that's fine." The shapeshifting creature said, morphing into a red boar. "I warn you, if you kill him, you'll have to answer to me. In fact," she pulled Frodo away from the mermaid, passing a wooden stake over to him, "why don't you use this to kill her? You know that mermaids cannot be trusted. They'll eat you whole!"

"And why should I believe you?" Frodo asked, staring at the stake. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt the mermaid! He looked up, realizing the shapeshifting boar was gone. What was that about? He looked at Daisy, noticing she was swimming away from shore.

No! He must follow her! Whether or not he was killed didn't matter! Instead, he tossed the stake out to Bywater Pool, where it splashed in the middle of the water and sank.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Daisy asked, drawing closer to shore, even as Frodo crawled towards her. "You could have ended me, saved you from all this trouble."

"It doesn't matter what befalls me," Frodo said, not caring anymore. "I won't lose you, too."

"So, you do care about me?" Daisy asked, pulling him towards her. "You must know what happens when you join me – join us."

Frodo gulped. Could he really take that chance?

"You'll become one of us. A merman. Or rather, a mer-hobbit. Surely, you don't want to take that risk," Daisy said, cautious. Frodo's heart raced inside his chest once again. He felt as if his heart would burst if he didn't have her. What did it matter now, so long as he was with her?

"I'd give everything up for you," Frodo said, making his point clear. "Because you owe me one. I will come back. I always do." He said, butterflies churning up in his heart. "I love you. I won't let you go. Please, let me come with you? Please?"

"I promise," Daisy said, kissing him softly on the lips. In seconds, she pulled him underwater. Frodo felt a change in his legs. They were becoming one, taking shape until he sprouted a blue tail. The cycle was complete. He was a mer-hobbit.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

I've noticed there are people out there who think that the things we do in our childhood should just automatically stop when we become adults. This is untrue and here's the reason: if we love something and have a passion for it, stick to it. There is no stopping point in passions. So, don't be afraid and don't feel ashamed. Instead, embrace it because these things will, for sure, carry on into adulthood. :)

Anyway, I'll see everyone in the next story! Bye! :)


End file.
